Hell in a Cell 2016
Hell in a Cell 2016 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on October 30, 2016, at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. It was the eighth event under the Hell in a Cell chronology. Background Hell in a Cell featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Clash of Champions, Roman Reigns won the United States Championship from Rusev. The following night on Raw, the rematch between the two ended in a double countout. On the October 3 episode of Raw, Rusev's wife, Lana, demanded a rematch, after which Rusev attacked Reigns and tried to leave with the title belt, but Reigns attacked him with a Superman Punch and declared he would fight Rusev in a Hell in a Cell match, a request that was later approved by management. At Clash of Champions, Kevin Owens defeated Seth Rollins to retain the WWE Universal Championship, largely due to the interference of Chris Jericho. In the following weeks, the two continued to taunt each other. A rematch between Owens and Rollins was scheduled for Hell in a Cell. On the October 10 episode of Raw, General Manager Mick Foley and Commissioner Stephanie McMahon made the match a Hell in a Cell match to prevent further interference. On the same night, Rollins defeated Jericho to keep the match one-on-one. Had Jericho won, the match would have become a triple-threat match. At Clash of Champions, Charlotte defeated Sasha Banks and Bayley to retain the Raw Women's Championship. On the October 3 episode of Raw, after Bayley took out Charlotte's protégé, Dana Brooke, backstage, Sasha defeated Charlotte by submission to become a two-time champion. A rematch was scheduled for Hell in a Cell and on the October 10 episode of Raw, Sasha challenged Charlotte to a Hell in a Cell match, which Charlotte accepted. This was later confirmed by Mick Foley, making this the first women's Hell in a Cell match. Dana Brooke defeated Bayley on the October 17 episode of Raw and attacked her the following week during an arm wrestling contest. On October 26, a match between the two was scheduled for Hell in a Cell. At Clash of Champions, T.J. Perkins defeated Brian Kendrick to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Kendrick attacked Perkins after the match. The following night on Raw, Kendrick challenged Perkins to another match. The following week, Kendrick defeated Perkins by submission. On the October 10 episode of Raw, a match between the two was scheduled for Hell in a Cell. At Clash of Champions, the final match of the best-of-seven series for a title opportunity between Cesaro and Sheamus ended in a no contest. The following night on Raw, Foley wouldn't allow further matches between the two and decided to put Cesaro and Sheamus as a team against Raw Tag Team Champions The New Day. The following weeks, the two continued to argue with each other. On the October 10 episode of Raw, a title match between the two teams was scheduled for Hell in a Cell. On the October 10 episode of Raw, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson attacked Enzo Amore and Big Cass. The following week on Raw, Big Cass defeated Karl Anderson. On October 24, a match between the two teams was scheduled for Hell in a Cell. On October 26, a match between Cedric Alexander, Lince Dorado and Sin Cara against Tony Nese, Drew Gulak and Ariya Daivari was scheduled for the Hell in a Cell pre-show. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: Cedric Alexander, Lince Dorado & Sin Cara defeated Tony Nese, Drew Gulak & Ariya Daivari in a Six-man tag team match (9:40) *Roman Reigns © defeated Rusev in a Hell in a Cell match to retain the WWE United States Championship (24:35) *Bayley defeated Dana Brooke (6:30) *Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson defeated Big Cass & Enzo Amore (6:40) *Kevin Owens © defeated Seth Rollins in a Hell in a Cell match to retain the WWE Universal Championship (23:09) *Brian Kendrick defeated T.J. Perkins © by submission to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (10:29) *Cesaro & Sheamus defeated The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) © (w/ Kofi Kingston) by disqualification in a WWE Raw Tag Team Championship Match (10:58) *Charlotte defeated Sasha Banks © in a Hell in a Cell match to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship (21:59) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *Hell in a Cell DVD release * Hell in a Cell 2016 on DVD External links * Hell in a Cell 2016 Official website * Hell in a Cell 2016 Pre Show on WWE Network * Hell in a Cell 2016 on WWE Network * Raw Talk Hell in a Cell 2016 on WWE Network * (ES) on WWE Network * (PT) on WWE Network * (DE) on WWE Network * (RU) on WWE Network * (JA) on WWE Network * Hell in a Cell 2016 Pre Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Hell in a Cell 2016 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Events with Hell in a Cell matches Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:Hell in a Cell PPV